Versille Wa
Versille Wa (ベルサイル和 Versille Wa) Appearance Verilles wears a black clothing style. He wears a glove with his left and. His hair a midnight blue. His hairstyle is spikey in the back and a medium type of length, He is a bit tan and muscular. Versille carries five staves in tiny crystals. He contains them in there but when they are not in their crysal form, he places it on his back or allows them to levitate around him. Depending on his fighting mood, you will notice that his blue eyes will turn to red like the picture shows. Personality History Synopsis Magic And Abilities Magic Staves: Since Versille was raised in a staves store, he learned how to use staves magic. He also learned it because he is from Edolis. Versille is shown to be powerful and strategic with the staves. Due to his immense magic, his staves' powers increase drastically. * Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): With the aid of his staff, "Tsukuyomi," he can cast a powerful sleeping spell on a single target or multiple targets. Versille is often seen putting people to sleep while he was "Versailles." The sleeping effect can be lifted with the second staff "Amaterasu," which casts a powerful, awakening spell. * Skyscraper (摩天楼, Matenrō): Versille first plants his five staves into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a Demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This Magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack.45 * Amaterasu Fire Magic: '''With the use of the Amaterasu Staff, Versille could use fire spells. The spells Versille can do are, Dragon's Breath, Dragon's Roar, and Amaterasu Flare. Dragon's Breath creates a red magic circle in front of the caster and summons a giant blast of concentrated flames towards his or her opponent. Dragon's Roar creates a red magic circle in front of the caster and summons a giant blast of unconcentrated flames towards this or her opponent. Amaterasu Flare is a fire spell that allows the user to blast and use a variety of flames. * '''Tsukuyomi Water Magic: '''With the use of the Tsukuyomi Staff, Versille could use water spells. The spells Versille can do are, Hydra's Blast, Hydra's Roar, and Tsukuyomi Water. Hydra's Blast creates a blue magic circle in front of the caster and summons a giant blast of concencrated water towards his or her opponent. Hydra's Roar creates a blue magic circle in front of the caster and summons a giant blast of unconcentrated water towards his or her opponent. Tsukuyomi Water can manipulate or conjure up water for attacks. * '''Hachiman War Magic: '''With the use of the Hachiman Staff, Versille could summon, conjure, and use a variety of weapons. Versille can create a seal with this staff known as "Hachiman Seal." The Hachiman seal creates a giant magic circle on the ground that allows Versille to summon and conjure swords for his use. Most of the time Versille creates swords just to launch them at his opponents. His speed and and reflexes are enhances as long as the seal remains. * '''Izanagi Magic: * Izanami Magic: * Nekros Makros Seal: ''' * '''Seven Layered Magic Circle: God's Elements (七重魔法陣 要素, Nanajūmahōjin: ''Yōso): Versille creates several Magic circles covered in runes around the enemy, which releases seven types of elements. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Light, Darkness, and Spirits. * '''Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song '(五重魔法陣 御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Versille creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his enemy, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy. * Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Versille uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back to the caster.47 * One Layered Magic Circle: Heal '(一重魔法陣 癒します, ichi''jūmahōjin: Iyashimasu): ''Versille uses his Hachiman Staff to cast a single Magic Circle that can create a minor healing spell. (Heals Wounds) '''Heaven's Grace: '''An ancient magic which the Godess of Light blesses her subjects with. This magic is shown to be stronger than slaying magic. This type of magic allows you to have Light Magic, Spiritual Light Magic, and Heavenly Body Magic. With this ancient magic is allows the user to be resistant to most light magic. Since Versille was from the Versailles Kingdom, he has a special spell called "Versailles Light." *'Light Magic 'is a Caster Magic that involves the use of light. With light it usually gets rid of the darkness if there was no magic behind it. It creates bright lights. Versille has the ability to manipulate the light. #'Blades of Light: 'Versille creates and manipulates light to form many blades in the air. This makes the blade easier for Versille to release and dash at his opponent/opponents. The swords pierce the enemy/enemies. Blades of Light is considered a "Range" attack. #'Rain Storm: 'Versille creates hundreds to thousands of needle shaped light that dashes at their opponent with immense speed. #'Bow and Arrow: 'Versille can manipulate and create light to form a bow. Using this bow he can extend the string-like light and create arrows. Using this spell allows him to have great accuracy. He can shoot up to five arrows at a time but he can shoot barrage of arrows one by one. *'Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of various astronomical objects. It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. Due to this being a gift from Heaven's Grace, the astronomical objects and light can be manipulated for attacks. # Meteor (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Versille's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. Versille would use this attack to avoid an upcoming attack or setting up. # Grand Chariot (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, Versille places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. # Heavenly Sword '''(天体けん, TentaiKen): Versille looks at his opponent as he reaches his hand out. Blades of golden light appears around him as he could send them launching at his opponent. But this is proven to certainly keep the name "Heaven" for it to be Versille's strongest spell. It impacts as a Heavenly Blade. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Durability: ''' '''Immense Reflexes: Immense Magic Power: Keen Intellect: Master Strategist: Equipment Magic Staves: This is what Versille/Versailles first used magic with. His magic is immense with these staves. All of the staves are unique and contain a powerful energy source. Tsukuyomi: A wooden staff that contains a crystal orb. The crystal orb is supposed to represent the moon as if you align the orb a full moon, it creates a rainbow type of lighting in the area. This staff has some type of sleeping enchantment and some type of water. This staff was named after the "Moon God" in the religion, Shintoism. Amaterasu: A wooden staff that has a shape of a mysterious fire carved with wood. This light's energy came from the sun's light. This staff has some type of awakening enchantment and some type of fire stored.This staff was named after the "Sun God" in the religion, Shintoism. Hachiman: A wooden staff that is wrapped with white bandages. This staff has some type of "durability" enchantment. This staff was named after the "God of War" in the religion, Shintoism. Izanami: A mysterious powerful staff that is revealed to be weaker to Izanagi. The Izanami staff only powers up on it's own, when it is with Izanagi. Rumors said that Izanami and Izanagi have a forbidden type of connection. Due to the mysterious connection, this staff is sealed around. This staff was named after the "Goddess who traveled the Underworld" in the religion, Shintoism. Izanagi: A mysterious powerful staff that is revealed to have powerful but mysterious type of magic. This is a type of Forbidden type of staff as it is not revealed to most people. The staff is wrapped with white bandages with seals. This helps control the staff. This staff was named after the "God of Creation and Life" in the religion, Shintoism. Gallery Versille's Aura.jpg 683013-new_guild__1_.jpg noctis_lucis_caelum_by_fateforever-d2xgdte.jpg Versille.jpg Sneak Peak.jpg|S Class Trial Random Glare.jpg